


Making no Prisoner

by mchoule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Mutual Masturbation, Party, Public Sex, Romance, Semipublic Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Secret Halloween Party that is being throw in the Requirement Room is the perfect time for Scorpius to make James submit to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James' plan

Seven-year James Potter promised himself this year was going to be better than the last year and a half. He was finally at peace with who he was. Heck, his entire family, Uncle Charlie included, had been made aware of the little secret he had kept all since the end of his fifth year. He was now ready to take the bull by the horns.

September passed fast, and soon, Halloween was at the door. Halloween was the one holiday James always awaited, even at the bottom of his depression. October thirty-first was the day everyone – even the most boring and responsible of his relatives – was cheering on all his jokes, and jokes he was doing a lot. Uncle George had taught him everything he knew about pranking when he was a toddler barely able to walk by himself. It used to make their mothers crazy.

The morning of Halloween, James woke up satisfy. He had worked a whole week on his pranks, and he had little sleep to prepare everything. He yawned and stretched. While he was putting his uniform on, he noticed that his roommates were watching him suspiciously. He gave them a smirk that made them shiver. They were going to watch out for him all day. Especially Thorn who had the unfortunate idea to insult Albus sometimes last week. The boy didn't know it, but James had no intention to do anything to him today; Halloween was the funniest holiday, it wasn't the day for nasty pranks. Tomorrow he'll deal with Thorn. Today, he had better things to do, like hurrying to the Great Hall before his first trick of the day happened without him.

James took place between his cousin Louis, a platinum blond third year with veela ascendant, and his cousin Roxanne, a fifth year who had gingerbread fuzzy hair and a dark skin. From where he was, he had the perfect view to the Slytherin table, and more importantly, to his brother Albus. Albus was eating with his best friend, the unbearably hot Scorpius Malfoy. His lustrous hair was a soft golden with a warm orange undertone like champagne, and it never failed to attract James' attention. Scorpius had cold-gray eyes, and it seems to James that he was the only one to see the sparkly blue highlight in them. At their defence, they hadn't looked in his eyes as much as he did in the past couple months.

Taking a bite of his toast, James smirked and did a movement of head towards his brother. He gave him a suspicious look and leaned near Scorpius. Albus said something in his ear, and a second later, Scorpius looked at James.

"If you pulled a prank on me, I will kill you." Scorpius mouthed to him while mimicking a decapitation with his long, gracious finger.

James just smiled in answer, not intimidated a second. His plans for the day required Scorpius to get mad at him anyway. Suddenly, when the cuckoo clock sang eight, a small explosion occurred, and a thick smoke covered the Slytherin table. Students ran out of there, appearing to the other students as furry little ferret. Every Weasley – and hopefully Scorpius – would understand the reference.

Louis was laughing so hard it hurt, and Roxanne high-fived him. James was pretty much enjoying himself until two ferrets; an anthracite one with small emerald eyes and a golden-white one with steel eyes that were shouting daggers at him.

"Oh... They are so cute!" a young first year said. Ferret-Scorpius showed her his sharp little teeth and grunted. She frowned and went to cuddle a friendlier animal.

When Ferret-Scorpius turned his attention back on James, he had disappeared. He is so going to pay for that, he thought, and I know the perfect payback.

If James was in the library with the marauder's map opened in from of him, it wasn't because he was hiding from Scorpius. Really, he wasn't. Gryffindor didn't hide from the enemy; that was Slytherin who hid. Gryffindor fought their fight. So really, he wasn't hiding. He just thought that the chase was just as enjoyable as the capture, and yes, he had planned on being captured. And the capture was going to be delicious, so delicious that he was already salivating at the only thought of the consequence of said capture.

At ten thirty, James decided he was time to put phase 2 in execution. The map indicated that Albus was in his dorm, but Scorpius was waiting for him near the Gryffindor tower. For a moment, he thought about his option. He had to be subtle. He couldn't let Scorpius believe that he planned the whole thing. That would give Scorpius the edge, and James needed to control the game just a little longer.

He picked up his things and threw them in his bag. "Misfit accomplished." He folded the map and put it in his pocket. He took the Muggle novel he had just completed and put it back on the shelf.

"Happy Halloween Mister Potter."

"Good Halloween to you too, Miss Carpenter. Want a candy?"

The mid-thirty librarian looked at him, her arms crossed; silently saying 'do you think I'm stupid?' James laughed and ate the candy as he left. It was so funny how people always expected the worst from him.

When he arrived at the tower, Scorpius was nowhere in sight. He should have though, the map was formal about it. Maybe he borrowed Albus' invisibility cloak? As he was thinking that, someone grabbed his arm and shoved him behind a statue. The cloak slide to expose Scorpius. As expected, he wasn't very happy, and he was so close that James felt his breath on him.

"You think it was funny? You know how my family are about ferret. There's nothing funny about that."

"Oh come on, babe. It was kind of funny."

"You gonna pay for that. I will choose your costume for tonight's party, the complete costume. Plus, you will do everything I ask, when I ask."

Yes! Exactly what I wanted he thought. James pretended he didn't like the idea. "I guess I can do that." Then he grabbed Scorpius' tie and brought him closer. "Until then, we can go in my dorm; the guys are hanging out at Hogsmeade."

"I'd really like too," Scorpius whispered in his ears, making him shiver, "but I need to go to buy you a great costume for tonight."

"But, babe, I'm horny!"

"Not my problem." To emphasize his point, Scorpius bushed his lips to James', his hand lingering a little on James' cock, and Scorpius suddenly disappearing under the cloak.

James could hear Scorpius' footstep going away. "Shit!" He was going to kill his brother for sharing his cloak with Scorpius, but first, he had a boner that needed to be taken care of.


	2. Let's get this party started

James had to admit he didn't expect Scorpius to come up with such a costume. It was pretty revealing, and Scorpius wasn't known for having a jealousy-free personality. James was wearing a pair of tight low-size black leather pants with what seemed to be an off-white coloured long-sleeved shirt that had been shred by a sword or something. Maybe by the curve-bladed knife hooked at Scorpius' waistline. A spell had been used to lengthen James' hair, and Scorpius had tied them in a loose ponytail. He wasn't used to have long, straight hair, but he had to admit that it fitted the pirate theme of the party.

James wasn't confident about the fact that Scorpius wanted to tie his hand with ropes. And if it wasn't enough, he also had a leather collar with its leash. They had bonded each other and played with dominance and submission in private before, but this time, they were going to a school party. He truly trusted Scorpius; it wasn't even up for discussion, but it's just that he had a reputation, and he was practically throwing that by the window. Despite the beating of his heart, James found that he didn't mind. For this reason, he let Scorpius dragged him to the Requirement Room.

Scorpius was wearing the same pants as him, but he had no shirt. He had lengthened his hair too, but instead of having them straight, he had braided them. It was going to be torture to have this sex-symbol so close, but without being able to touch him. James didn't have Scorpius' will power. James just couldn't resist a half-naked Scorpius.

The door opened to a forest of dead trees. It was dark, and there was a fresh breeze that made both of them shivered. The coloured leaves crunched under their sandal. The music was loud, and they could hear the invited students — all sixth and seventh years — that were having a blast.

It wasn't long that they left the forest to discover an awesome and realistic pirate-themed setting. The floor had been charmed not only to look like the ocean, but to feel like you were walking on water.

In a corner of the room was a bigger-than-life old-looking pirate ship. Seaweeds were crawling all over the base, covering the front to the ship and circling the golden-painted wooden siren. A pirate's flag was flying in a magical breeze.

Some cannons were throwing candies and confetti, other were creating some sort of cold firework from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

There was barrel of cold butterbeer scattered all around the room, and a large rock was doing office of table with cauldrons of hot butterbeer and bottles of firewhiskey on it.

Scorpius pulled James toward the boat, and it wasn't long that James spotted his brother. Albus was wearing a Royal Guard's costume that was attracted lots of girls, and James was almost certain that Nico Gunter was also gazing at him. When he saw them, Albus smirked at James who rolled his eyes in response.

"Come."

Scorpius pulled on the leash and brought James to the big rock. He took two buckets and poured the liquid into them.

"No Firewhiskey?"

Scorpius' smile brought shiver to James. He knew that look.

"I have plans for us, and I want both of us to be sober then. Now stop rejecting my authority; it's not like you have your word to say. Don't forget I'm the one making the decision tonight."

"How can I forget? You have me tied up in front of all those people."

"You are my prisoner, I can't let you loose."

As a reward, Scorpius gave him a peck on the lips. It was too short for James, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

They soon realised, however, that dancing with your hands bonded was a very difficult thing to do. "I am going to free you," Scorpius whispered to his ears, "but if you try anything–". Scorpius let his sentence in suspense, pointing the knife at his waist. James swallowed, playing the game. The night was just beginning.


	3. Vengeance of the Scorpion

James tried to keep the moaning to a minimum, to show some self-control, but Scorpius was driving him crazy. It was hard to believe that once upon a time, there was nothing he wouldn't have done to be straight.

Scorpius' tongue was exploring every corner of his mouth, and James was answering the kiss like his life depended on it. It didn't matter that the party was still going on around them, he didn't see anyone else.

Scorpius' hands were lingering everywhere they could reach, and every touch was bringing James closer to heaven. They broke the kiss to breath.

James took the occasion to lean toward Scorpius to suck on his nipple. Scorpius let him do for a moment, but when his breathing calmed, he stopped James. He pushed him against the wall, brought his wrists above his head and thrust his tongue back into his mouth. James felt the wall scraping his back, and the coldness of the rock contrasted with the fire boiling inside of him.

After a while, Scorpius left his mouth to ravish his neck. James cocked his head to give him more access. He moaned, and brought his pelvis forward so he could brush it against Scorpius'. James was so hard the zipper of his leather pants threatened to break. Scorpius grabbed his arse, and James lost it.

"Please," he begged, "I need to come."

Not wanting to refuse him that, Scorpius popped the button and managed to slide his hand in the pants. James was commando, just like he asked, and Scorpius circled his cock. He slid his hand along his cock, and soon, James was rocking against him.

"More!"

Still wanking his boyfriend, Scorpius kissed him, thrusting his tongue back into his mouth. James eagerly kissed him back. He was so closed to cum when Scorpius smiled against his lips. He released his cock, and James groaned.

"C'mon. Don't stop."

"Well, I'll continue, but don't you think we should continue this somewhere else?"

Scorpius' breathe on his ear made James shivers in the best way possible. "Then just take me wherever you want."

Scorpius grinned. "That's the spirit, babe."

They weren't yet in the Slytherin entrance that Scorpius pushed James in a dark corner of the dungeons. Scorpius began to devour his neck.

There was moaning and groping and a lot of kisses.

Scorpius put his hands on James' shoulder and pushed slightly toward the floor. James was now on his knees, his nose right into Scorpius' pelvis. Jams licked the leather as his hand went to unzipped the pants. He wasn't the only one commando,and his mouth watered.

James took the penis at his base, and his tongue dared to lick the head. Scorpius was leaking with pre-cum, and he moaned. He grabbed James' hair, and pressed against his lips. They opened to let half of the cock entering his throat, and for a while, Scorpius resisted the urge to thrust further into that delicious mouth. James backed down in a pop, and Scorpius groaned in need. Their eyes locked for a moment as James wanked him. And then he went back to sucking, taking the cock all in until the pubic hair tickled his nose. He worked the cock with speed, Scorpius just couldn't take it anymore. He thrust forward, holding James' head so he couldn't do anymore else than take it.

Scorpius came, spurt of white semen that James swallowed. Scorpius used the leash to force James up. He kissed him, tasting himself as he did so. He noticed that James was still hard, and he plunged his hand into the leather pants. His finger touched the slimy semen that was there, and Scorpius smiled.

"Hm, looks like someone came without permission." Scorpius raise his eyebrows.

"You have no idea how hot it makes me when you fuck my mouth like that." James' voice was breathless.

"Wait until it's your tight little arse I fuck, you won't believe how good it will be."

Scorpius grabbed his arse as he said that, and James couldn't do anything more than moan loudly.

James nibbled on his earlobe, and he whispered, "What are you waiting for, then, I've been thinking about your cock up my arse all evening."

"You are such a slut, Potter."

"And I am all yours."

James took a good lick of Scorpius' neck, and found himself pushed against Edgar the Powerful's statue. He had his hands on the square base of the statue, his arse up in the air. Without even use a wand, Scorpius cast a spell that made James' clothes disappeared.

He was there, in the hallway where anyone could walk in, completely naked but a leather leash attached to his neck.

"Don't move," he heard in his back.

He shivered, but didn't move. Scorpius was brushing his hands on his back. Scorpius lowered his hands, fondling and then spreading his cheeks to expose his hole. Scorpius spit on it, and without more preparation, thrust one finger deep into him. The friction hurt a little, but it was nothing they haven't done before.

"You are so tight, babe."

Scorpius' finger was going in an out, and then there was nothing which made James whined. Scorpius whispered a spell, and James felt the gluey feeling of the lube around his hole. Scorpius kisses his back near the shoulder, and directing his cock near the puckered entrance, played around with going in. James tried to accelerate thing by pushing his arse backward.

"Tss, Tss, Tss, " he whispered, "I'm the one who decide if you get to play with my cock. You don't have your word to say, slut."

He slapped his cheek once, and satisfied by James' moan, he slapped a second time.

"Please, I need to cum. Please."

"I'm not so sure you deserve it. You hadn't been a great slave, tonight."

"I will be better next time. Please just fuck me."

"I'll fuck you."

"Oh grea—"

"Under one condition."

James sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you want."

Scorpius smirked; James should have learn a long time ago not to say such a thing to a Slytherin — he was, after all, the only one of his siblings that was not a Slytherin — but he did not seem to have learn his lesson yet.

"You will have to remember that…"

"For Merlin's sake, just— you are driving me crazy."

Finally, Scorpius got inside James, centimetres after centimetres. Once he was deep into James, he got out, only to get in again. He tried to keep the pace slow and easy, but James was wriggling and moaning under him, and it was driving Scorpius crazy. His pace became frantic, and every times he touched the prostate, James moaning and begging was making him fastened the pace.

He wanted James to come first, so he grabbed James' cock, and he pumped while muttering to his ear. "Come for me, babe."

It was not long that James did came, launching everything he had on the statue. His anus contracted around Scorpius, and he came too. They both had short breath, and they stayed a while like that, with James' hand on the statue, and Scorpius glued to him until—

"Oh, no no no. This is not acceptable."

The boys jerked away from each other, and tried to hide their nakedness with their hands. Scorpius's cheeks were red, and it showed more than James because of the paleness of his skin.

"Miss. Shortarms, wh— wha— what—"

"Such comportment will net be tolerated in this school. I will need to report that to the Headmaster. Now follow me."

James was the first to get his calm back.

"Can we at least get change?" She threw dragger with her eyes. "OK, not changing."

She pushed them around, still naked. Before turning the hall, she cast a cleaning spell to the statue. She stayed silence, her lips pinned in a fine line. They obey her, and after having a speech from Headmaster Longbottom, they went back to their respective room.

They had a severe punishment, a three months detention, and their parents were going to be told of their indiscretion, but as he lay on his bed, James thought that a fuck like that was worth all the detentions in the world.

As he was drifting off to sleep, Scorpius' owl came pick on his window. Intrigued, James went to open the window, and took the letter from her claw. He tapped her head, and she flew away.

James was not sure if he should bang his head on the wall or doing his happy dance when he read the words on the parchment.

"Don't forget, you said whatever I want. Well, what I want is you — as a slave — forever and ever." And it was signed: SM.

It was just as good as a love declaration, wasn't it?

The End.


End file.
